Conventional skid steer loader type vehicles have a caged cab portion for the driver and a pair of movable lift arms that pivot up and down along the sides of the caged cab. The lift arms provide detachable mounting and connection to various implements such as grading blade configurations, fork lift members, bucket members, and the like. In such vehicles, the small size of the cab, the recessed position of the driver seat within the cab, and the location of the lift arms generally make it very difficult for the driver to see the behind the vehicle. Rear view mirrors have been placed within the cab of skid steer vehicles. However, the small size of the cab makes the cab interior a less than ideal location for a rear view mirror. The present invention promotes effective use of space available on a skid steer vehicle for the placement of a rear view mirror.